


dear diary: my life is awesome

by alongthewatchtower



Series: pretty [3]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of knotting, gratuitous use of the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthewatchtower/pseuds/alongthewatchtower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coda to <i>how zach mitchell pet a raptor, survived jurassic world, and met his mate, all on the same day</i>. zach's life is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear diary: my life is awesome

**Author's Note:**

> gratuitous drabblefic.

 

Zach Grady (nee Mitchell) knows how lucky he is.

 

Not only does he have a strong, loving, completely _badass_  alpha to call his own, he lives a pretty great life. He wakes up every morning sprawled across said badass alpha, eats breakfast made by said badass alpha on the shore of their own _private lake_ , and rides into work through the jungle on his gorgeous custom bike (his wedding present from Owen, who taught him to ride it with the same patience and dedication with which he taught Zach to ride his cock).

 

Zach started at the very bottom, as the newest employee, acting as a runner and information-gatherer for the operators in the control room, but he rose up through the ranks quickly, proving himself to be adaptive and pretty damn good with technology.  These days, he sits at his own station and tracks herd patterns, works on the updated guest system (a tracker in every wristband, because as someone who was once stupid enough to go out-of-bounds in Jurassic World, he knows exactly how handy it could be to see missing tourists in real time), adds his own contributions to the what-the-fuck board. And if he has an extra monitor that shows the main feed from the raptor paddock, nobody ever comments on it. (His moon-eyed smile as he watches his alpha and the girls? Okay, maybe he gets some ribbing about that.)

 

Usually, Zach finishes first, and he never hesitates to stop by paddock eleven to say hi to the raptor pack. (Gray is very, very jealous that Zach lives on an island with dinosaurs now, and has visited Zach and Owen every holiday for the last two years running.) The girls are always excited to see him, and Owen never fails to take a break as soon as he can, and greet him with a kiss. The raptor pack has proven themselves both incredibly loyal and terrifyingly intelligent, even more so than anyone ever thought, and while Owen often hosts behavioural scientists (and a animal psychologist, once), there’s never any field tests, no discussion of practical warfare applications. Owen and the girls still hunt, sometimes, still go out on long runs to keep the raptors from getting bored, but they never fail to come home, to walk easily back into their paddock. Owen is their alpha, and the paddock is where Owen is.

 

Zach’s a passable cook, and usually makes an effort once or twice a week, but Owen is a big fan of grilling things, and enjoys it even so there’s always a fair division of domestic duties. Not that Zach was worried. Owen is fair to a fault, and never expects anything of Zach that he wouldn’t do himself. Some nights they have dinner with Zach’s aunt, who Zach now calls _Claire,_  because of work (never not weird), or meet up with some of the other staff. Zach gets tipsy on sangria at Margaritaville and Owen gets flushed from his beer. Owen is gorgeous, built and handsome and just a little bit cocky, a powerful alpha who never throws it in your face (except for when Zach goads him into it, or when he begs - then he always, _always_  obliges), who calls Zach _my pretty eighteen_.

 

Also, they fuck a lot.

 

Zach’s strong, loving, completely _badass_ alpha is strong enough to hold Zach up against a wall, to pin him to the bed when he’s mewling and arching for more, but is just as keen to lie still and pliant while Zach rides his dick, to roll over and spread his legs and urge Zach to fuck him faster. Still, nothing compares to the feeling of being split open on Owen’s knot, so good Zach’s cunt locks Owen’s dick inside and tries to not let it go.

 

Zach is pretty much the luckiest omega ever.


End file.
